1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal and pet supplies, and more specifically to an improved method for feeding pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet feeding bowls are well known and in widespread use. Most pet bowls are simply that: a bowl into which food is placed and made available to the pet. Unfortunately, such simple uncovered bowls permit insects, rodents and other vermin to eat the food intended for the pet.
Some covered bowls have been designed to address this problem. However, known covered-type pet bowls are awkward for the pet owner, and difficult for the pet to use.